


How They Met

by Sweetie_T



Series: Dating Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-style language and violence, Dembry, How-They-Met, Prologue, loss of family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Em loses her sister, but finds Dean, Sam and Bobby





	How They Met

Embry couldn't stop trembling. Her back was pressed against Teegan's and she could feel her little sister was steady as a rock, like usual.

"Tee...?" Dammit, even her voice was shaking.

"Em, don't." Whereas Embry's voice was smooth and gentle but shaky, Teegan's voice was steady and a bit like sandpaper. She sounded like a smoker or a screaming-rock lead singer, but it was just her voice. It had always been like that. "We're getting out of this. There is no frikking way I'm going out as a vamp chew toy."

Embry nodded half-heartedly. They had backed themselves into a corner, literally. They had realized they were outnumbered and had run until they found themselves trapped. They could feel the vamps coming. And now all they could do was wait. Tee had a machete in each hand. Em had a tranq gun loaded with dead man's blood.

Tee inhaled sharply when she saw the first of them, but otherwise showed no signs of fear. Em, on the other hand, vomited in the corner of the alley and then stood tall again, acting as if she hadn't just puked from terror.

"Ok, Em?" Tee gritted through her teeth, eyes locked on the approaching vamps.

"I'm good, little sis." Embry replied.

"Great. Let's do this." Teegan rasped out.

Em began shooting the vamps as best she could, and a few actually went down. She was just happy she hadn't shot herself or Tee. The vamps lunged at them and Teegan transformed into a whirling dervish of blades and blood. Embry ran out of ammo and watched her sister for a second while reaching for her own blade.

Teegan was a lethal vision. She had shorn off her waist-length hair when their grandmother had died a few years ago, so her normally whipping platinum blonde locks were gone. If anything it made her flashing blades more pronounced.

A vamp lunged at Em and she stabbed him in the throat. His head wasn't quite totally off but it would stop him for the moment. She ran around, hacking and slashing and aiming for spines and tendons in the legs. Teegan ran behind her and finished off the incapacitated but still alive vamps.

They eventually ran out of vampires to kill. Tee spun one of her machetes, blood pinwheeling off the metal, a cocky grin on her face. "See? Told you we'd get out of it."

Both girls froze. Teegan clenched her teeth and Embry's breath started to come in gasps. "Tee..."

The sisters looked at each other. Neither of them had ever felt so many vamps at once. And every one of them meant business. Teegan gripped Embry's forearm and Em pulled her little sister into a rib-crushing hug.

"Run. You have to run. They'll stop for me..." Embry started.

"Screw that, Emmy. I'm not leaving you here alone to be ripped apart. You're all I've got left." Teegan regained her fighting stance. Embry hesitated for just a moment and then joined her. The horde was close enough to hear. They were snarling and gnashing.

And suddenly there was another sound. A roar.

And at the end of the alley, between the sisters and the monsters there appeared a large, sleek black car. The driver's door opened and AC/DC's "Back in Black" rolled out of the car at an ear-piercing decibel. Then he got out of the driver's seat. Their savior. Denim jacket, bow legs, a long, sharp blade. His giant gangly brother followed an instant later and it was like someone had unpaused a fight scene.

The vamps started jumping onto and over the hood of the car and all four hunters went to work dispatching them. It got hairy a couple of times. Sam got hit pretty hard, slammed against the wall but he got back up and Embry got cornered a couple of times, but each time Dean decapitated whichever monster dared touch her.

Then the worst moment of Embry's life.

Worse than when her grandma told her her mother had been killed. Worse than when she watched her grandmother die. As if they were choreographed a small group of vamps broke off from the crowd and came after Teegan. It happened so fast.

She ran straight at them, screaming bloody murder. And then, with vamp speed, they were gone. They were all gone, every single vamp. And so was Tee.

Sam ran after the vampires but gave up after only a few minutes, they had left no trail to follow. After trying in vain to get her attention Dean scooped up a frozen-in-shock Embry and climbed into the back seat of the Impala, cradling her close to his chest. Sam drove them to Bobby's. Dean held her the whole way.

 

Sam and Dean left Bobby's almost as soon as they dropped Em off, they went to see if they could track down the vampires. Embry slept for about 14 hours. She woke a few times but each time she remembered Teegan was gone. She had nothing and no one. She couldn't deal with it, so she would let sleep claim her again.

Finally she couldn't get sleep to take her away for another moment. She dressed robotically, going through the motions, shouldered her bag and made her way downstairs, planning on hitching a ride in a random direction. Bobby was waiting for her with a sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Heard you getting up, Kid. Made you some lunch." He said softly.

She forced a little half-smile but her heart wasn't in it. "Not hungry. Thanks, though. I'm... I'm just gonna go."

He stood then, and had to visibly calm himself. "The hell you are, Kid."

She crossed her arms and glared at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

He sighed. "Where are you gonna go, Emmy?"

She blinked at the nickname. She knew of Bobby Singer, had even met him a couple times when she was younger. He was one of the very few humans her grandmother trusted implicitly. She brushed off the familiarity and shrugged one shoulder. "Dunno. Just gonna go."

"You're staying." Bobby said, gently but with no room for argument.

"But..."

"...Not a negotiation." He cut her off. "Pick whatever room upstairs you want. You ain't going out there on your own, Kid. Not now. Maybe not ever." He looked into her eyes. "You're staying home."

That did it. Those words. She had never had a home. She had grown up in motels and the backs of cars. Her family was her home. And now they were all gone. She was alone and she had nothing... Except... here, with him... maybe she did.

Her vision went blurry with tears and she dropped her bag. Bobby opened his arms. She flung herself into his embrace and let herself cry for the first time since she lost Tee. Actually, for the first time since she could remember. She let it all out. Her heartbreak and loss. Her loneliness and desperation.

She cried forever. She cried until her heart ran dry. And Bobby never let go.


End file.
